


25 Days of Final Space Drabbles

by AliAbabwa



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: All the holidays, Bless Quinn and her patience, Christmas, Comedy, Drunkenness, Eggnog, Fluff, Gary tries his best, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Overall fluff though, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Snowball Fight, Ventrexian headcanons uwu, Yule, baking cookies, hanukah, just lots of fluff and wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliAbabwa/pseuds/AliAbabwa
Summary: A Final Space drabble for every day leading up to Christmas/the Season 3 teaser. Ranging from emotional angst to happy fluff and comedic crack-there's something for everyone!
Relationships: AVA/HUE (Final Space), Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Fox & Ash Graven & Little Cato, Gary Goodspeed & HUE, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Quinn Airgone & Avocato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1; Gary tells the kids what Christmas on Earth was like

**Day 1; Gary tells the kids what Christmas on Earth was like**

“Alright. So we have a mild problem.” AVA began, her voice full of displeasure and exasperation.

“Mild?” Avocato scoffed, ears folding with irritation. “We’re stuck in the middle of space, the lightfold engines are out and the heating systems are shot.” He said grimly, scowling.

Little Cato huffed, slumping back into the couch beside Quinn and Ash as he shook his head. “Well, at least it’s not my fault this time.” He muttered as he dove under the blanket Quinn was holding hostage.

Quinn blew on her hands, rubbing them up and down her arms before looking up at Gary with a very unpleased look. “I sent out a distress call, but it’s unlikely to reach any nearby planets for quite some time…”

Gary groaned and leaned his head back against Avocato’s shoulder. The two of them sat close. Very close. Snuggling close. If Quinn didn’t know any better, she’d say Gary was almost clingy close. But Quinn does not have a death wish. So she remained silent and instead turned to look at Fox who had a worried look on his face.  
“So we’re going to be stuck here? For a long time?” Panic was creeping into his voice. “What are we gonna do!?” He asked, looking to Ash for consolation. She rolled her eyes and lightly pat his arm. Mooncake hummed quietly and nuzzled up against his cheek to comfort him.

“We’ll just distract ourselves.” Ash shrugged nonchalantly. “Find something to keep busy with while we wait for rescue.”

“Chookity!” Mooncake agreed.

Little Cato was quick to pipe up, looking excited at the idea. “Like that time we did game night? Or the bowling parties we had?”

Gary pouted, folding his arms over his chest and sinking down into the cushions. “Still upset you guys didn’t invite me.”

Ignoring his father, Little Cato continued on. “We could make some warm drinks to keep warm and play games. Do family-like stuff.” He clapped his hands together excitedly.

The blonde human sprung up with a delighted gasp. “I have an idea!” His eyes widened and a grin tugged at the corners of his lips. “We’ll do a team bonding thing! Like a found family! Like....” He thought over this for a moment before his eyes brightened and he beamed. “Christmas!” He exclaimed.

Avocato blinked and sat up as well. “What the hell is a ‘Kree-Miss’?” He asked, brows furrowed.

Gary’s grin merely widened as he stood up suddenly, nearly knocking down the nearby table in the process. “Why, only the best Earth holiday, like, ever!” He hopped up and down excitedly.

Ash frowned distastefully. “Is it anything like that weird Estor you told us about?” She asked, reaching over to snag the blanket from Quinn and Little Cato and pull it over herself.

Gary blinked once and then groaned. “No...Ash, it’s Easter, not-” He sighed and dragged a hand over his face. “Anyway, no. It’s completely different.” He smiled once more. “And totally so much better!”

Fox looked doubtful. “Do we look for eggs again?”

Gary glared at him. “No. C’mon guys. It isn’t Easter!”

“Are you sure we aren’t gonna be forced to wear those stupid floppy-rabies-ear-things again?” Little Cato asked wearily.

“Chookity!”

Gary exhaled in exasperation. “No! Guys!” Then he turned to Little Cato. “And they’re called ‘rabbit ears’.” He sighed and sat back down, gently running a hand over Mooncake’s head to compose himself before continuing on. “Christmas is about celebrating being together.” He explained.

“But we’re together all the time.” Avocato pointed out.

“Yeah! Isn’t it sooooo fun?” KVN piped up and Gary was quick to shove the robot away in his frustration.

Gary sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more to gaze at the others. “Christmas is about being together as a family or as friends. It’s about giving, hope, love and magic.”

“Magic isn’t real.” Little Cato spoke up, tugging the blanket back from Ash.

“Of course magic is real! A man who lives in the North Pole, Santa, rides in his flying sleigh, pulled by magical flying reindeer, all across the world to give presents to good children on the night of Christmas!” Gary told them.

Ash raised a brow. “I don’t think one guy could travel the entire world in a single night. Let alone on a sleigh.” She glared at Little Cato and snatched the blanket back.

“Hey, give me that-” Little Cato snapped before turning back to Gary. “Why would some guy wanna give a ton of presents to only kids on Earth? That’s not fair.” He successfully tugged the blanket back from Ash’s grasp.

As a game of tug of war ensued, Gary thinks everything over. “Okay, so maybe there is no actual Santa and maybe it’s just the parents who give the presents to the children. But that’s beyond the point-”

“The deception of this Earth holiday troubles me.” AVA spoke up.

Gary narrowed his eyes and chose to ignore her. “But the true meaning of Christmas is about having hope, love and giving to those who need it. It’s about the joy of happiness and family.”

Ash managed to get the blanket away from Little Cato’s grip and then stuck her tongue out at him. She glanced back up at Gary with her nose scrunched up in distaste. “Does it have to be that sappy?”

Gary ignored her. “Plus we get to decorate! We cut down a pine tree, decorate it with ornaments and lights, and-“

Fox’s eyes narrowed at that. “Why do you need to cut down a tree?”

Gary blinked. “Uhm… To decorate and put presents under?”

The tryvuulian didn’t look pleased at that notion. “So you people on Earth worship these trees for Christmas by chopping them down with axes and decorating their corpses with shiny baubles? You humans are savages!”

Gary frowned. “Well…when you put it that way…”

Fox sent him a particularly death threatening glare and Gary was quick to put his palms up in defense. “Hey, hey, hey. Some humans also get fake trees so they don’t have to cut down real ones.”

That made the tryvuulian do a double-take. “Fake trees? Fake trees?” he just seemed utterly perplexed at that.

“Fake trees?”

Gary rolled his eyes. “Yes. Fake trees.”

“That is creepy as heck.” Fox shuddered. “Come on Ashie. We’re not doing Gary’s cult holiday.”

“Oh, come on Fox, Ash! Please?” Gary pleaded.

“I agree with the tryvuulian.” Avocato spoke up. “My son and I are not celebrating a holiday composed of parent’s lies to children.” He decided, arms folding over his chest.

Gary’s mouth opened slightly in shock. “But-”

“Agreed. Christmas is stupid anyway. It’s all an excuse for the atheists to have a god-like being to scare their children into good behavior.” Quinn added coolly.

Gary put his face in his hands. “Quinn, no-you guys-” He trailed off with a huff. Then he remembered something. “But, you see… There’s also parties and food and presents.” He added reluctantly.

Instantly Little Cato and Ash’s eyes widen. “Why didn’t you say so?” Little Cato exclaimed. “I’m in!” he grinned.

Ash shared a look with her brother. “I like food.” She nodded and Fox hummed in thought. “And I’ve never been to a party before.”

Avocato shrugged. “I’m down for a good meal.”

Gary blinked. “Seriously?”

“Alas, they do not understand the true meaning of Christmas.” HUE made a sighing sound, waddling past on his way to the kitchen.

Gary grumbled, standing up and massaging his temples. “You all are horrible. Horrible! That is totally not what Christmas is about!”

Quinn sighed. “Gary. It’s an Earth holiday. They aren’t from Earth. They can’t understand the sentimentality of those holiday traditions like you do.” She explained gently.

He simply stood up, looking determined. “Then I’ll have to show you all the true meaning of Christmas myself! Heck, we’ll even mix in your own holidays into it as well! We’ll make one perfect Team Squad Christmas!” He decided with a grin before beginning to swagger out of the room, leaving behind several very confused and worried looks in his wake.


	2. Day 2; Getting Caught in a Blizzard

###  **Day 2; Getting Caught in a Blizzard**

Gary had started preparations for the perfect Christmas, but unfortunately, he was lacking the proper supplies needed to truly show the others how wonderful the holiday could be. It was by pure miracle (a Christmas miracle, he decided) that HUE and Little Cato had managed to reroute some of the excess power from gravity control to the engines. It was just enough to send the Crimson Light to the closest planet to refuel and restock.

He quickly decided he wasn’t too fond of antigravity. It was fun while in space. Not so much when there were things floating around with you. He rubbed his head with a grimace after they’d landed and scowled down at the tipped over chair that had knocked him in the head twice a few moments ago.

“Everyone alright?” Avocato called from the other room.

“Been better.” Quinn grumbled as she shoved the pile of cups and utensils off her chest to sit up. She stood up, wobbling slightly before glancing over to Gary. “You okay?” She asked, striding over to offer her hand in assistance. He gratefully took it and pulled himself up, brushing dust off himself. 

“I’m good.” He assured, frowning at the tear in his favorite jacket. He’d have to get it fixed when they went out.

Speaking of which…

He grinned big at Quinn, stars practically in his eyes. She frowned, already sensing danger.

“Now we can go out and get Christmas decorations!” He said enthusiastically and she sighed. “Don’t get your hopes up, Gary. This isn’t Earth.” She warned but he was quick to brush her off.

“Spidercat!” He turned and called out. “Where’s my little Spidercat?"

Little Cato stumbled into the kitchen, nearly tripping over the scattered items across the floor. “Right here, TB!” He beamed brightly as he returned to Gary’s side.   
  
The human ruffled the kit’s mohawk. “What do you say you come with me to get some sweet Christmas decor?” He asked excitedly.

The young Ventrexian nodded eagerly at the idea. “Sounds tight!” He clapped his hands together with glee.

“Oh, I want to come too!” Fox poked his head in through the doorway, Ash in his arms. She scrunched her nose up with distaste. “I’ll stay here and help tidy up.” She decided. Fox sulked for a moment before nodding and setting her down gently on the floor.   
  
Quinn came over to help her over the pile of empty cereal boxes--courtesy of Gary’s inability to put things away ever. “I’ll stay as well.” She agreed. “Don’t go getting into any trouble, got it?” She gave Gary a long, stern look to which he put his hands up and gave a hasty nod. 

“Got it.” He assured before letting out a small cheer. “Let’s go!”

The three of them donned on warmer clothes before stepping off the ship, each excited to finally be on land again.

It was snowing lightly-white dusted across the cobblestoned paths leading from stall to stall across the marketplace. A wide variety of shops lined the cobblestone paths; antique and art stalls, jewelry and accessory shops and a boutique, cafe and craft store. Most outdoor stalls were closed, likely due to the weather, but there were a few indoor businesses towards the end of the plaza that were still open. With a grin and wave of his hand, Gary began to lead the other two over towards the four decently sized buildings. It was a bit of a walk but neither of them complained. They were all too grateful to finally be off the ship after goodness knows how long.

Space and adventures were great and all but nothing beat real gravity and solid land beneath your feet.

“Oh-! Gary, look!” Fox was quick to point out a nearby craft store. Little Cato followed the other’s finger and then grinned. “Betcha we could find some stuff to make your decorations with, Thunder Bandit!” He glanced back to Gary with a proud grin.

The human smiled but then frowned. There was a fuel and repair shop several buildings down and as much as he wanted to go to the craft store, he  _ was _ unfortunately the adult here. 

“Alright. You both go on ahead. I’ll pick up the stuff we need and meet you back there in a few. Got it?” He looked between the pair, needing confirmation that they’d be alright.

Little Cato waved a hand at him dismissively. “C’mon, Gary. We’ve fought off a hoard of crazy KVNs before. Going shopping will be a breeze.” He assured and Fox nodded in agreement. “I’ll get some really nice Christmas things for you!” He promised before hesitating. “What do Christmas decorations look like?” He asked, brows furrowed.

Gary chuckled lightly. “Just go with red and green colors and anything else that catches your eye. I trust your judgment.” He smiled fondly at them before spinning on his heel to march off. “See you in a few!” He called back and they bid him farewell.

They headed into the cozy shop, Fox politely stomping the snow from his boots on the mat laid by the entrance before continuing onward.    
  
Little Cato was quick to become distracted, bouncing from shelf to shelf in his excitement to view everything. There was a large rack of various colored wool and nearby several spools of ribbon were strung upon the wall. There were hundreds of jars full of tiny buttons and beads on the nearby shelves and Little Cato was careful not to knock anything over with his tail as he excitedly dashed about to take it all in.

Fox was immediately drawn to an aisle full of rows upon rows of different colored fabrics and felt and he triumphantly placed a few yards of the red and green fabric into the basket he had picked up from the entrance.

He glanced about in a circle before letting out a soft ‘ooh’ and striding over to a section displaying various paints, paintbrushes and canvases. He reached out to closer examine a particular brush before an orange figure nearly bumped into him--blocking his field of vision from the paint supplies. He blinked with surprise before looking down at the younger Ventrexian.

Little Cato was practically vibrating with excitement as he dumped an armful of items into Fox’s basket. “I found so much stuff Gary will like!” He grinned. “Candles, ‘cause he said Christmas is also about lots of lights, these feathers for those wreath things he talked about and-”

“Didn’t he say wreaths were made of branches and leaves?” Fox interjected, frowning in thought.

Little Cato scrunched his nose up with distaste, shaking his head. “No. I’m pretty sure he said feathers. And look-!” He waved the packet of feathers in Fox’s face. “I even found some red and green ones!” 

The tryvuulian chuckled and shook his head with amusement. “Alright. Still sure it’s not feathers though.” He said, turning to place the paintbrush back down and head down another aisle.

Orange ears pulled back as Little Cato scoffed. “Well, you’re wrong.” He argued, nonetheless skipping along beside Fox as the older lead the way to the shelves full of glass baubles. “Oh, what are those?” He asked, easily distracted.

“Glass balls. Didn’t Gary say something about ornamenting the trees?” Fox mused, taking a few of the baubles in hand and eyeing them. “I think these would work. Oh, look here.” He twisted the top off of one and smiled. “We could fill them with those feathers of yours to make them look nicer.” He suggested and Little Cato nodded eagerly at the idea.

“I could make little lights to put inside as well.” The kit piped up, already scooping up another large armful of the baubles to place into the basket.

Fox nodded, placing his own bauble down as well after closing it. “Great.” He glanced around once more. “What else would Gary like?” He pondered aloud.

“Speaking of Gary, where is he?” Little Cato asked suddenly, glancing back to the entrance of the store with a hint of anxiety. Really, who could blame him? After all the kit had been through, a little bit of separation anxiety was to be expected.

Fox frowned, giving a small shrug as he wandered over to a section full of necklace chains, beads, pendants and spools of wire. Hung on little hooks were various tools for bending and cutting the thin metal as well as connecting necklace clasps. He took one of the tools and then a spool of wiring for ornament hooks before turning his attention back to the now quiet Ventrexian.

“Little Cato?” He asked, eyeing the kit.

Every muscle felt tense and ready to spring into action as Little Cato squinted at the door. Gary would be here  _ any _ second now. He knew it. His usual lighthearted demeanor had been replaced by a carousel of ideas, each one more worrying then the last. What if something had happened to Gary? Then Little Cato would be all alone again. Just like when he had been on the other side…

“Little Cato.” Fox said more firmly and the Ventrexian did a double-take at the voice. 

“Huh?” He blinked. “What?” He frowned at the tryvuulian and Fox merely narrowed his eyes in response. After a moment of examining the Ventrexian, his features softened and he gave a slight reassuring smile. “I’ll go pay for this stuff and we’ll see what’s taking Gary so long. Sound good?” He decided and Little Cato’s shoulders loosened slightly as he nodded. 

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed coolly, regaining his calm composure with ease as he trailed after Fox to the register.

It didn’t take Fox long to hand over the dropnoids for the items and soon they were heading for the exit. Little Cato pushed the door open and then stopped, eyes widening before squinting with distaste.

A swirling storm of screaming silver met their faces--stinging their cheeks with its icy pellets.

Little Cato recoiled with surprise before groaning. “Great. It’s snowing.” They moaned.

Fox smiled slightly, quite enjoying the sight. “I believe this qualifies as more of a blizzard.” He chuckled softly before turning to Little Cato. “Right, stay close. Gary headed this way, right?” He gestured with a nod to the left.

The ventrexian frowned, hesitating. “No, I don’t think so. Didn’t he head that way?” He pointed his thumb to the right.

Fox’s frown deepened and he looked back and forth between both directions. “Well. That’s not good.” He murmured. 

Little Cato let out another dramatic groan. “Great! We’re lost!” 

Fox rolled his eyes at the other. “We’re not lost. We’re literally in a town. We just don’t know which way Gary is. Or the ship…” He chewed his lip nervously. Okay. So they were a  _ tad _ bit lost of sorts.

The ventrexian sighed. “Alright, I say we go this way.” He turned to the right but was quickly stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

“Little Cato, no. It was this way.” Fox insisted, pulling him back to his side.

“No, it was that way!”

“How would you know?”

“I’m a Ventrexian, I can smell the direction!”

“That is absolutely not true. I’m not buying that.”

Little Cato puffed his cheeks out at Fox before turning and trying to head off once more. “I’m positive Gary is in this direction!”

Fox raised his gaze to the sky and closed his eyes for a moment as he grasped at his last strands of patience. Returning his gaze to his companion, he sighed. “Alright, fine. But if we get even more lost and freeze to death, I’m blaming you!” He warned but Little Cato merely ignored him as they triumphantly led the way.

Just their luck; the snow had picked up and now they could barely see a foot ahead of them. Little Cato had subconsciously pressed closer to Fox, squinting through the wind. The gale whipped each flake, so pretty on their own, into a projectile that stings the unguarded skin.

While Little Cato was better off than Fox with his fur, his unprotected nose and paws were beginning to lose feeling in the cold. So he tucked his hands under his armpits and trudged forward, shivering. He hated the cold.

Fox frowned worriedly, glancing down at his smaller companion ever so often to ascertain that he was still alive. It was getting harder to see by the second but at least Fox was lucky to be wearing a warm jacket to guard him against the frigid weather.

He inched closer to Little Cato until their sides were touching as they walked. For body heat. Tryvuulian/Ventrexian war or no, he had grown quite fond of his little frenemy and didn’t want him to perish in this cold.

Little Cato didn’t hesitate to lean closer as well, his teeth chattering as he closed his eyes against the wind. It was futile to make it through this weather.

The Tryvuulian hummed in thought before suddenly scooping the little Ventrexian up in his arms, receiving a surprised yelp from the unfortunate kit. “Hey, put me down!” He demanded, blinking hard to clear the snow from his vision as he tried to squirm from the other’s grip.

“Oh, stop it.” Fox sighed, unimpressed. “Don’t you go thinking I’m being all touchy-feely with you ‘cause of this cold, because I’m not. Get on my shoulders and try to see if you can make anything out.” He ordered, raising the other up to do as told.

Little Cato let out one last annoyed huff before scrambling on top of the Tryvuulian’s shoulder and placing his hands on his head for balance. He squinted through the snow and then gasped with delight. “That way!” He pointed, spotting a vague building in the distance.

The older smiled with relief and turned to head that way.

It was almost as if he was wearing a scarf. A whiny, squirmy little scarf. But a scarf nonetheless. 

Little Cato’s tail curled lightly around the other’s neck. To keep himself warm of course. Not to try and help the older stay warm. Duh.

It wasn’t long before they finally arrived at the oasis of the warm building sitting among the rapidly building snow. Fox pulled the door open hastily and then hurried inside, stomping his feet to shake the snow off as well as help his circulation.

He sighed with relief and finally took a good look around the place. Little Cato groaned, still draped across Fox’s shoulders. “Right back where we started!” He complained.

Sure enough, they had arrived right back at the same craft store. Only this time someone had been waiting.

“Fox! Little Cato!” 

Gary was quick to rush over, looking them over with concern and exasperation. “I told you both to stay here!” He scolded, his anger quick to fade to be replaced with relief that they were safe.

Little Cato’s face lit up as he slid down Fox’s back to meet Gary. “We were waiting but you were taking forever.” He explained with a small huff. Neither human nor Ventrexian could stay annoyed for long as the blonde held a hand out for the younger to clasp. “Well, at least you two are okay now. We’ll have to wait out the storm before returning to the ship.” Gary decided, frowning as his hand met Little Cato’s frozen fingers.

“You both are freezing!” He said, voice scolding but eyes full of worry. “C’mere.” He ordered, already pulling the kit close and rubbing his arms to warm him back up. Little Cato opened his mouth to complain once more but he was just grateful to be out of the cold and back beside Gary. So he kept quiet and merely rolled his eyes at his father’s actions.

Fox smiled at father and son before taking quick stock of the bag hung over his arm. “Oh, Gary. We found some Christmas stuff.” He said, holding the bag out to show the human.

Gary stole a glance inside and then grinned. “Perfect! We’ll set everything up when we get back.” He decided with a resolute nod. He’d even ask AVA if she had any Christmas music to play. 

He’d make the kids hot cocoa and then he could introduce them to old Earth Christmas movies while they warmed up. He found himself smiling wider as he ruffled the hair of the kit in his arms. For the first time in many years, he finally had a family to spend Christmas with.


	3. Day 3; Gary’s first Christmas on the Galaxy 1 is a little less lonely with HUE

### Day 3; Gary’s first Christmas on the Galaxy 1 is a little less lonely with HUE

The blonde sighed, rolling over onto his stomach on the cold metal floor with his arms stretched out in front of him. After receiving no response or acknowledgment, he proceeded to let out a sigh again--this time louder and longer. Again, nothing. He grunted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, arms folding over his chest as he sulked. He glanced around at the empty room, eyes lingering briefly on the large window that let in the soft lights of the nearby stars. 

He drew in a deep breath and then let it out as annoyingly loud as possible as he slumped backwards on his back once more.

_“What is it, Gary_?” Came the exasperated voice from somewhere above him.

Finally receiving the attention he desired, Gary once more sat up and puffed his cheeks out with annoyance. “I’m bored.” He said simply, tapping his fingers against the metal flooring in an uneven pattern.

A beat of silence.

_“You could properly exercise on the treadmill.”_ Came the suggestion to which Gary let out a frustrated groan.

“No, HUE! That’s like, _the worst_ idea!” He huffed, rolling his eyes as he stood to his feet and glowered at the ceiling. 

_“I am sorry Gary, but you are here to think about your actions and receive punishment for committing a felony.”_ HUE reminded him. “ _Not to be entertained.”_

The human sighed, quieter this time as he kicked at the ground. “You make it sound like this is some kind of time out.” He grumbled.

_“Your comparison is not incorrect.”_ HUE agreed. “ _In many ways, this is the adult variant of a ‘time out’.”_

Gary was quiet for a few moments, striding over to the window and resting his forehead against the cool glass, frowning. He pressed his hand against the glass as he stared off into the lonely depths of space. He wondered what Quinn was doing right now.

_“Gary?”_ HUE took note of Gary’s sudden silence.

“Hmm?” The human didn’t look away from the window, instead continuing to gaze out as he impulsively spoke. “How much longer is my sentence?” He asked, frowning as his breath fogged up the glass in front of him.

A brief pause before he got a reply. “ _Four years and eight months.”_ Came the reply.

His frown deepened as he brought a finger up to idly draw a circle into the cloudy glass. “Four years and eight months.” He repeated quietly to himself. “What time is it on Earth in New York?” He asked after a moment. What was Quinn doing at this moment? Was she asleep? Working at the Infinity Guard? Thinking about him?

“ _Precisely eleven-thirty P.M. on December twenty-fourth.”_ HUE answered, deciding to permit the question this once.

Gary’s eyes widened and he glanced up and away from the glass. “What-? _Really_?” He asked in disbelief. His frown returned once more as a sadder look settled upon his features. Christmas. And he didn’t even get to decorate or celebrate the holiday season. This almost rivaled that first miserable Christmas without his father.

Sensing his charge’s sudden change in mood, HUE spoke up once again. “ _Really. Is something the matter? You seem quite upset.”_ He observed. He may just be an AI with orders to prevent prisoners from attempting escape, but he also cared for each prisoner under his charge and their mental wellbeing.

Gary let out a small, bitter laugh at that, merely cementing HUE’s concern with the worrying sound. “Of course I’m upset, HUE!” He exclaimed, although his voice lacked his usual temper or snark. “It’s Christmas…” He murmured, quieter now as he frowned back out at the vastness of space. “And the whole world is celebrating it without me.” He whispered, placing his forehead against the window once more with a small thud from the force.

HUE thought this over for a moment, filled with sympathy for his charge. Of course, he didn’t fully comprehend the importance of such traditional holidays or the human need to celebrate them. Nonetheless, it was upsetting his ward and it was his job to reassure him. 

“ _There are those who do not celebrate that holiday. You are not alone in that aspect.”_

Another heavy sigh. Gary was full of them tonight. “You don’t get it, HUE.” He lamented. “Christmas is like the best holiday. You get to drink hot chocolate and decorate the house and put up a tree and everyone is always nicer and-”

“ _I am well aware of the events and traditions of that holiday, Gary.”_ HUE interjected. 

“My point is, it’s a super cool holiday. And I get to spend it all alone on this dumb ship.” He said mournfully. “Yay, me.” He sarcastically waved his hands jazzily before huffing and folding his arms over his chest once more.

Four months had already gone by and each day was lonelier than the last. He’d recorded some messages to Quinn in hopes she’d perhaps realize her love for him and bail him out, but they each went unanswered. She was probably busy--that was all.

There wasn’t any Christmas music up here. No Christmas tree or presents and certainly no snow. As for cookies...Well, HUE was a prick about those-deciding to use them as some sort of cruel reward system for whenever Gary displayed good behavior. So either way, those were out of the question as well.

Truth was, there hadn’t been a Christmas where he _wasn’t_ lonely. But at least he could sneak into Christmas parties or head to bars to socialize and make friends during the season. Christmas had been his father’s favorite and he wasn’t about to let himself be down and depressed every year just because he had nobody. So he did what he did best. Fake it ‘till you make it. And most of the time he did indeed make it a relatively good Christmas for himself. 

Except now he couldn’t even try to make himself a crude Christmas tree like he usually did every year for his trashy apartment. There weren’t exactly a wide array of craft supplies or trees on the Galaxy One. 

Succumbing to his fate of a lonely and dreary Christmas, he let out a final sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned against the glass despondently.

“ _Gary.”_ The blonde tried to ignore the mechanical voice. “ _Gary.”_ More insistent this time.

Gary grunted in response, not interested in whatever logic or scolding the AI had to tell him.

“ _You are not alone here. You have KVN, The SAMEs, and me.”_ HUE reminded lightly.

He couldn’t help but shudder slightly. “Don’t say his name. That summons him.” He threatened before thinking over the other’s words. He pushed himself away from the window and looked up at the ceiling despite knowing that the AI wasn’t there as he was the entire ship.

“They don’t count. They’re robots.” Gary pointed out, scowling halfheartedly.

“ _I am here,”_ HUE repeated. “ _You will not be alone on Christmas.”_ The robot promised.

Gary gave the smallest of smiles at that, brushing his hair out of his face as he looked out the window thoughtfully. “What time is it, now?” He asked.

“ _A minute to midnight.”_

The blonde smiled once more, the expression genuine; reaching his eyes as he straightened up slightly.

“Merry Christmas, HUE.”

“ _Merry Christmas, Gary.”_


	4. Day 4; Headcanons of the team’s Christmas before they met each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a day late! Was at the hospital to get blood work done and I got home late and exhausted. Thus there are only three small shorts in this chapter for character headcanons since I wanted time to write this day's chapter as well.

**~Gary~** ****

The first year was probably the worst. His mother had disappeared into her room and remained there for days at a time and his father…

His father was dead.

It had taken a while for him to accept it, and despite eventually coming to terms with it, it still hurt just as terribly and just as deeply as before. The worst came with the holidays.

His mother refused to participate in anything Christmas related and furthermore scolded him when he tried to haul up the decor on his own from the basement. To say it was a disappointment would be an understatement. While Gary knew that having the decor all up would merely remind him of his missing father, he had hoped it would at least spark some kind of joy in himself and his mother.

But alas, it was seemingly not to be.

Yet he was determined. If his mom wouldn’t let him set up the tree and decor on his own, then he’d have his own smaller Christmas alone in his treehouse. It took nearly the entire month to slowly accumulate the cheap and broken down decorations from the nearby thrift store, but the end result was most certainly worth it.

He had dug up a small pine--barely half his size--from his neighbor’s yard and with difficulty, had brought it up the rickety ladder of his tree. He carefully set it up in the corner of his treehouse, decorating it with handmade baubles and ribbons until he was satisfied. 

The young blonde stood back to admire his work with a nod and smile to himself. He picked up the nearby jar from off a shelf and held it close to his chest. He sighed quietly, hugging the jar and closing his eyes. It wasn’t perfect, but he was sure his dad would have loved it.

“Merry Christmas, Mooncake.”

**~Avocato~**

Avocato’s life was far from anything perfect. Let alone the old Ventrexian traditions that came around every winter. He never got to celebrate them properly.

Having fled the home he had grown up in at a young age, he had found himself lost and alone on the streets when his tenth winter had rolled around.

Being out on the streets wasn’t all bad. It had its perks, just as all things do. Many took pity on the small, dark-furred kit and bestowed upon him food and dropnoids whenever he sent them a particularly pathetic look. Easy cash and easy food.

Survival was easy. He taught himself to fight and defend himself and to steal food when it became necessary. And with the dropnoids handed to him in an act of charity, he bought warm clothes for the colder weather.

However, the hardest thing was most certainly the loneliness. Ventrexian’s weren’t particularly sociable creatures, but they nonetheless relied on the occasional social interaction or physical contact--just as any being would.

Avocato learned to easily push the feeling away to focus on surviving each day. That was more important than silly companionship or a childish want for something as insignificant as to be held. Yes, he was a kit. Barely ten years old. But there were great Ventrexian warriors out there who were younger. And one day Avocato would be just like them. He’d be in control and never again would he be struck or thrust out into the cold against his own will. 

He’d be powerful and he’d be able to fight for himself.

But until then he’d sit out in the cold, giving passerby’s sad looks until he’d acquired enough pity money and could seek refuge in the cheapest motel.    
  
Not the best way to spend the holidays, but at least he was alive and still holding onto hope for a better future for himself.

~ **Ash~**

On the longest and coldest night of the winter, everyone would gather around the sacred cliffside to share food and warmth of the fire soon to be lit below. It was Ash and Harp’s favorite time of year. Special made treats were handed out and games were played among the children--thimbles being a favorite.

It was a grand party that was both a celebration of life and a farewell to those who had passed. All throughout the year, the bodies of the deceased were thrown over the cliffside to be sent off this time of year in a large and glorious burst of flame. It was believed that their souls would then be freed at last and that you’d feel the warmth of those you had lost in the flickering flames.

Sure, it wasn’t the most conventional holiday tradition, but it was the Serpentis tradition.

Perhaps it was a bit odd to be roasting sweet bread over burning bodies but to Ash, it didn’t matter or even cross her mind as odd. This was simply how things were on Serpentis. 

She glanced over at Harp and giggled when her younger sister recoiled from taking a bite of her treat--the snack much too hot. She leaned forward to lightly blow on it, smiling brightly when her little sister met her gaze and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Life on Serpentis was surely odd, but it was all they knew. And so long as Ash had Harp along her side, it didn’t matter how strange things were.


	5. Day 5; Team Squad sharing their own winter holiday traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late one ;;-;; This is what I get for getting myself distracted with the Animaniacs reboot smh

**Day 5; Team Squad sharing their own winter holiday traditions**

Quinn had brought up a good point. The others all had their own winter holidays and traditions… So in order to make this Christmas special for everyone, Gary would have to learn of each of their own traditions to somehow incorporate into his Christmas as well.

He headed for Avocato’s room, thinking he could get two birds with one stone by asking the other of Ventrexian holidays. That way he could make this special for both his best friend and adoptive son.

He knocked lightly against the door, his face brightening as Avocato opened the door and gave him a small smile in greeting. “You still on that Christmas mission of yours?” He asked with a brow raised.

“Yup!” Gary chirped, grinning big. “That’s actually what I’m here for. What kind of stuff did you and Little Cato do back on Ventrexia to celebrate the holidays?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe as he scooted a bit closer to Avocato.

Avocato furrowed his brows, humming with thought. “We never particularly celebrated much.” He admitted. “I never participated in any holidays or traditions as a child so there wasn’t much to pass on to Little Cato.” He explained with a nonchalant shrug. “The most we did was try to stay warm and I’d take him to his thimbles tournament around that time of year.”

Gary frowned. “Well, that kind of sucks.” He said blatantly to which Avocato merely chuckled lightly. Gary’s face screwed up in thought before he gave a firm nod. “Well, then it seems I have my work cut out for me!” He decided before turning on his heel and marching off with purpose.

Avocato sighed fondly, shaking his head as he returned to his room once more.

After a brief moment of thought, Gary headed off in the direction of Quinn’s room. However, he found it to be empty so he headed for the kitchen instead, finding her seated at the kitchen table with a tablet and cup of steaming coffee. She glanced up at his arrival with a small smile. “Hello, Gary.” She gave him a nod and he grinned, sliding into the seat beside her. “Hey, Quinn.” He glanced at the tablet in her hands. “Whatcha doing?” He asked, curious.

“Trying to see what day the first day of Hanukah falls on this year.” She replied, placing the tablet down to give him her full attention. “What’s up?”

He nodded, humming thoughtfully. “I was actually gonna ask what you normally do for the holidays. You said how everyone’s traditions were different and I wanted to make this Christmas special for everyone.” He explained, gesturing idly with his hands.

She gave a small smile at that, eyes softening. Gary may be an idiot most of the time, but he was a kind-hearted idiot. “Well for starters, I wouldn’t call it Christmas. Everyone calls their winter holidays something different.” She explained and he gave a thoughtful nod. “So I get to come up with a new name for Christmas.” He decided and she sighed. “Just call it Winter Holiday.” But he wasn’t listening. “Team Squadmas!” He exclaimed excitedly, hopping out of his chair with a grin. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Team Squadmas?” She repeated, amused. 

“Team Squadmas!” He nodded enthusiastically before returning to his task at hand. “So what do you do? What’s this Hanukah thingy?” He asked, sitting back down and leaning forward with interest.

She smiled softly at him and gave a small nod. “Hanukah is a Jewish holiday that is similar to Kwanza and Christmas in which we light something on the darkest night of the year.” She began. “In short, the legend goes that there was only enough oil to last one night to light the Menorah in this temple long ago. But by a miracle, it lasted eight days. So now we celebrate this miracle by lighting a new candle on the Menorah for each of those eight days. We also cook food in oil, such as latkes and donuts to further celebrate the oil having lasted so long. Now logically such a miracle couldn’t have happened and it’s merely a legend passed on. But the tradition remains as a way to bring family together and bring light to the darkness of the wintertime.” She finished, smiling fondly.

Gary listened intently before giving a nod and grinning. “So I gotta get a Menorah. Anything else?”

“Well, we also played with dreidels. I bet Little Cato and Fox would find them fun.” She added, picking her tablet back up. “I’ll go ahead and see what I can do to find some.” She decided and Gary clapped his hands together happily. “Tight!” He stood up and gave her one last thumbs up before skipping from the room.

Next was Ash and Fox. 

He headed off in search of the two siblings, finding the pair sitting in the messy living room playing cards together. He waved eagerly at the pair and Ash sat up from where she had been laying on her stomach. “Hi, Gary.” She greeted, placing her cards facedown on the floor.

“Oh, hi Gary!” Fox beamed brightly at him.

Gary plopped down on the floor beside them, grinning down at their game of cards. “I see I’ve taught you two well.” He observed. “Who’s winning?”

“Me. Of course.” Ash smirked triumphantly to which Fox shot her a halfhearted glare before smiling once more. “Something up, Gary?” He asked, turning to the older human.

“As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you two something.” He said, placing his hands on his knees as he drummed his fingers atop his leg. “What kind of things did you do to celebrate the holidays where you’re from?”

Fox frowned but Ash smiled as a fond memory crossed her mind.

“Harp and I would roast these delicious sweet buns over the great fire and then play thimbles with the other kids.” She said, getting a faraway look in her eye.

Meanwhile, Fox still looked melancholy as he merely shook his head. “There weren’t any holidays on Tryvuulia. Just war and battle.” His frown deepened as his face fell.

Gary looked sad at this but it was quickly replaced by a firm nod and smile. “Then we’ll make this Team Squadmas even more perfect for you!” He promised before looking to Ash. “What kind of buns did you roast?” He asked, wanting to make sure he got the right kind.

“I’m not sure.” She shrugged. “But they were super sweet and kinda sticky with this delicious syrup. We’d roast them until they were black over the great fire and they tasted so good.” She hummed happily at the thought.

“Great fire?” He asked, curious. How big of a fire was she talking about here?

She nodded eagerly. “A big pile of bodies thrown over the grand cliff! We’d burn them all and they’d make a toasty warm fire for us to roast the buns over.” She explained and Gary stared for a moment.

“Oookaaay.” He nodded slowly, standing back up to his feet. He’d get her the sweet buns. But he wasn’t sure where he’d get a mound of bodies to burn…

He backed out of the room with one last awkward wave to the pair before turning and returning to his own room to write down all he had learned. He had a lot of work ahead of him…

But it would be worth it to make his friends smile.


	6. Day 6; The squad baking Christmas cookies for Gary

**Day 6; The squad baking Christmas cookies for Gary**

The air was warm and toasty and there were sprinkles literally  _ everywhere _ . Not that Little Cato minded, of course. Fox hummed along with the music playing from Quinn’s tablet as he daintily rolled the cookie dough with a rolling pin.

“Little Cato, where’s the sugar?” Ash asked, surrounded by dark energy as she floated a few feet off the ground to look through the top cabinets.

“On the table I think.” The young Ventrexian replied, turning to carefully take the next batch of cookies out of the oven as Fox began to press cookie cutters into the now flattened dough. 

Ash landed back down onto the ground and strode over to the table, frowning. “All I see are chocolate chips, butter, and pancake mix.” She observed, glancing back to Little Cato.

The kit turned around, eyes narrowed. “ _ Pancake mix _ ?” He repeated wearily.

She nodded, gesturing to the clear tupperware of white powder with a pointed look.

He gasped, eyes going wide. “I thought it was flour!” He exclaimed, head whipping around to stare at the freshly made cookies with horror.

Fox put his hands on his hips, frowning down at the unbaked cookies he had just finished cutting into shapes before glancing back to the trays of cooling cookies nearby. “Wait. So you’re saying that those nine batches of cookies we just made are made with pancake mix instead of  _ flour _ !?” He angrily yelled.

Ash frowned, once again levitating up to recheck the cabinets before letting out a displeased huff. “The flour is right here in the cabinet. It’s literally labeled ‘flour’. How the crap did you miss that?” She squinted at Little Cato.

“I didn’t take the flou-er- _ pancake mix _ out of the cabinet! It was Fox!” Little Cato retorted, folding his arms over his chest as his tail whipped around with annoyance.

“Nuh-uh!” Fox shook his head, arms crossing. “Avocato took it out for us because you both were too short and I couldn’t with my gun arm! It was before Ashie thought to use her powers.” His brows furrowed and his frown deepened.

“Dad!” Little Cato growled, turning to the doorway to yell at his father in the other room. “ _ Our cookies are ruined because of you!” _

Ash merely sighed, shaking her head. “I’m sure it can’t be  _ that  _ badly ruined.” She murmured to herself, grabbing one of the cookies and taking a bite. She paled more than usual, eyes widening before she rushed to the sink-hacking and coughing. “I take it back!” She wheezed. “It’s bad!”

“Ventrexian!” Fox hollered. “ _ You poisoned my sister!”  _

Avocato had gotten up from the couch, peering into the kitchen from around the doorframe sheepishly. “Ah-” He grimaced. “Sorry?”

“Sorry?” Fox scoffed. “ _ Sorry?”  _ He repeated, rushing at him, growling. “ _ You’re sorry!?”  _

“Run, Avocato, run!” Quinn called from the common room, chuckling.

“I’m running!” Avocato sped by frantically, a furious Tryvuulian at his heels. “ _ I’m running!” _

Ash leaned against the counter, still pale. “Those cookies are  _ bad _ .”

Little Cato patted her back sympathetically. “Here, try one of the coffee cookies instead.” He handed her another cookie with a gentle smile and a nod of his head.

“Thanks.” She nodded to him, taking a bite. She chewed it for a moment, face screwing up-perplexed. “This has a funny texture.” She muttered before swallowing. “What’s in it?” She asked, looking back to Little Cato.

“Sugar, butter, chocolate chips, coffee grounds, eggs-” Little Cato had begun to list the ingredients off. **  
**

“ _ Coffee grounds _ ?  _ Did you filter them through water and use the water?”  _ Ash demanded, growing paler by the minute.

“Uhm…” Little Cato suddenly looked sheepish. “No?” He tapped his paws together nervously, ears lowering.

Ash stared at him wide-eyed for a full five seconds before screeching demonically and rushing back to the sink, choking and coughing once more. “POISON.” She cried. “ _ They’re all trying to POISON me!”  _ She groaned.

“I didn’t know coffee grounds were poison!” Little Cato insisted.

“-Get back here you cowardly short Ventrexian!” Avocato ran by the kitchen once more, panicked as Fox followed-armed with a wooden spoon and blaster, yelling.

Quinn laughed, entering the kitchen and patting Ash on the back gently. “Perhaps we should leave the baking to HUE.” She suggested to Little Cato, smiling with amusement.

“Yeah. Perhaps.” Little Cato sighed, shaking his head. “I wanted to surprise Gary, but apparently we all suck at this.” He laughed quietly.

“Truly.” Ash bemoaned from by the sink.

That evening they all feasted upon the properly made baked goods by their resident grandfather robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Ash and Avocato. Fun fact; I've made both the pancake mix and coffee ground mistakes before while baking haha. So this is based off of true events. Never let the team squad bake.


	7. Day 7; Putting up the "tree"

###  **Day 7; Putting up the tree**

“I did not consent to this…” Avocato muttered, having long since having admitted defeat to his son and best friend.

Gary merely snickered, placing a crudely handmade plastic star atop the Ventrexian’s head. “Now we have our tree!” He laughed.

Little Cato giggled, tugging on Quinn’s sleeve to get her to look at their handiwork. “He’s the Christmas tree!” 

“Our Avo-tree!” Gary added, dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Quinn choked back a laugh upon seeing the poor Ventrexian. He was entangled in several strings of lights and tinsel, small red and green ornaments hanging from his clothing and shoulder plates. His forest ocean fur was covered in glitter and of course, the small star sat atop his head, right between his ears.

“Did you guys ever finish that ridiculous decorati-” Sheryl stopped short as she beheld the sight before her. She stared blankly for a moment before sighing heavily. “See, this?  _ This _ is why I disowned you.” She looked pointedly at Gary who merely beamed brightly at her in response. “You know you love me~” He sang and she sighed, giving him a halfhearted glare before turning around to leave before anyone could see her amused smile.

Avocato sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Undo this now, boy.” He demanded, turning to his last hope-his son.

“Hell no! Not until I’ve gotten a good picture of this, dad!” Little Cato giggled, rushing from the room to retrieve a camera.

Avocato sighed heavily, sulking. “Gary.” He absolutely was not pouting. “Take this nonsense off.”

“Aw, Avo.” Gary grinned, picking up one of HUE’s cookies and bringing it to his lips. “Here.”

He took a bite reluctantly, still pouting at the blonde.

“Got it!” Little Cato ran back in and snapped a picture just in time to capture Gary feeding Avocato ever so carefully.

Fox snickered and Quinn shook her head, smiling. “Let’s get him out now so he can help finish decorating the proper tree.” She said, clapping her hands together.

“On second thought, I might stay here for a while,” Avocato said, giving her a bemused, toothy grin.

“Oh, no you won’t.” Gary smacked him gently, resulting in a tiny surprised ‘mrow’ escaping the Ventrexian’s lips. “You gotta help us finish decorating.” He ordered with his hands on his hips.

“Fine.” Avocato sighed, grinning toothily to which Gary smiled warmly back.

It had been a long time since they’d had an opportunity to do domestic-like things such as this, and truly it was immensely relaxing and enjoyable.

Gary wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. No. Universe sounds better.

Gary wouldn’t trade any of this for the universe.


	8. Day 8; Wearing candy canes as earrings

###  **Day 8; Wearing candy canes as earrings**

This was a prime example of why Quinn no longer trusted Gary to go out shopping with the kids. They’d returned from the small market place with several Earth wares and knickknacks that had been saved from before the destruction of the planet with arms full of numerous pieces of junk and items that they clearly did not need.

Of course Gary had been thrilled to find a few precious Christmas ornaments and decorations and even further excited to find a small box of candy canes. However, just when he’d been about to take an eager bite, Quinn had managed to stop him just in time.

With a hand on her hip and her fingers around the piece of candy, she swiftly slipped it from his grasp with a disapproving frown. “The Earth has been gone for nearly a year. Do you even know how old these might be? You could get yourself and the kids sick by eating them.” She scolded lightly and he pouted.

“But they’re candy canes! What else are we supposed to do with them if not enjoy their tasty sweet pepperminty flavor?” He asked, sulking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Quinn sighed. “I don’t know-put them on the tree? Wear them as earrings for all I care. Just don’t go eating these damn things. The last thing we need is a repeat of Ash and the baking incident.” She said, cringing at the memory.

Gary gave her one last mournful glare before stomping off with the box of now useless candy canes. There had to be at least thirty in here. What was he going to do with all of them? He had even planned on making peppermint bark with HUE…

**oOoOoOo**

Quinn was uncertain if she’d ever regretted her words more. This was truly a sight to behold and she was unsure of what to make of it.

Gary was grinning big at her with two candy canes in hand. “Join us.” He ordered, holding them out to her and trying to hook them over her ears.

“Absolutely not.” She took a step back, frowning at his antics.

Little Cato grinned, hopping up to stand beside his father. “C’mon, Quinn! Join us!”

Oh god, and they were all chanting now. Little Cato, Gary and now Fox too. Even Avocato had unwillingly been donned with two candy canes over his lowered ears.

What had she started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why you don't ask your sisters for writing prompts smh


End file.
